Naruko Volume:2 Narukos First Hidden Leaf Mission
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Naruko has just been in The Hidden Leaf Village for just a whole day, but she already got her first mission as a member of Team 7, with assistance from Kiba and Akamaru, their mission, to take a certain person to The Hidden Wood Village, a certain person named Grass Hopper, a Jounin from the village who has a dislocated arm after going on a solo mission. (Hope you enjoy:))
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Naruko

Volume:2

Naruko's First Hidden Leaf Mission

The Mission

**I know I said that I won't be able to upload for a week, but I can do short stories such as Naruko, again hope you enjoy **

Back in the Hidden Leaf, Naruko and Naruto were meeting Kakashi, Sauske and Sakura in the Hokages office, where Naruko would receive her first mission

"I'm glad that all of you managed to come, I have an A rank mission for you which shouldn't be too difficult." Explained Tsunade

"Yeah alright a A rank mission." Cheered Naruto as he was happy that he got an A rank mission

"In this mission, you'll be guarding and protecting a client who is from the Hidden Wood village, with a certain someone to help you." Explained Tsunade

"And who's that?" Questioned Naruto

By the time Naruto asked that question, Kiba with Akamaru came in

"Us of course." Answered Kiba as he walked through the door, he couldn't help it but to hear the conversation they were having

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he was agreeing what Kiba said

"Why Kiba and Akamaru?" Questioned Sauske

"Because, Shino and Hinata with Neji, Lee and Tenten with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are on a D rank mission to help and rebuild a village that just been reported that it had been destroyed by some rouge ninjas, plus Kiba and Akamaru didn't want to join the mission." Explained and Answered Tsunade

"And our noses can detect any enemy from a faraway distance." Explained Kiba

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru agreeing on what Kiba said

Kiba looked at Naruko and remembered that she punched him and Akamaru for saying Sexy-Jutsu, "No way, I changed my mind." Said Kiba, "I don't want to be in a mission with her." Said Kiba

"Why?" Questioned Tsunade

"Because that girl punched me and Akamaru for us saying Sexy-Jutsu to her." Answered and Explained Kiba

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he was hiding in Kiba's shirt

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to see me naked that's all." Said Naruko as she apologised to Kiba and Akamaru

"Don't care, you punched us and now we're not going with you." Said Kiba as he refused to go with Naruko

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru agreeing what Kiba said

"If you don't go, you'll be catching cats again." Warned Tsunade

"Okay, okay, we'll go with her." Said Kiba as he decided to go with Naruko

"Aff!" Barked Akamaru agreeing what Kiba said

Outside of the village gates, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Sauske, Naruko and  
Naruto were waiting for their clients to arrive

"This guy is late, I wonder what he's doing?" Questioned Kakashi while wondering what the client was doing

"Speak for yourself, you're the one who's late all the time." Said Naruto

The Client came and Naruko realised that the Client was a Jounin with a code name called Grass Hopper, Grass Hopper was a 40 year old man, who was tall, with black hair and a Green vest and a blue shirt, on the back he had a log symbol on his back, wearing blue pants and blue shoes with his toes showing, his real name is a mystery

"I know you, your Grass Hopper, one of the Wakage's top Jounin and executive." Said Naruko as she realised what the client was

"A Jounin a executive, I thought Jounins were only ninjas?" Questioned Sakura

"They are, but some villages prefer their executives to be ninjas sometimes." Answered and Explained Kakashi

"Why do we have to escort a Jounin to the Hidden Wood Village?" Questioned Sauske

"Because of my arm." Answered Grass Hopper showing his arm to Sauske, his arm was covered in bandages hanged on his shoulders, "My arm broke when a few rouge ninjas came and broke my arm." Explained Grass Hopper, "Without my arm I can't fight or do anything, plus I'm an important ally to the village, I was told in the village by the Wakage that a few people wanted our assistance, so I came quickly as I could but I was ambushed, during the fight I managed to injure their leader and ran away, I seen some travellers on the way so I asked for their assistance, they managed to treat my arm as best as they could, then I left to ignore any trouble for the travellers so that the ninjas won't harm them aswell." Explained Grass Hopper as he told his whole story to everyone

"Well, your safe now, plus your now in the hands of five Genin and a dog with a Jounin." Said Kakashi telling that Grass Hopper does not have to worry at all

"Good, I am grateful for your help." Said Grass Hopper in relief


	2. Chapter 2 The Conversation

Chapter:2

The Conversation

Naruko, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, Sauske and Sakura were surrounding Grass Hopper to make sure that he was safe

"In this formation we'll see the enemy coming." Said Sauske while keeping his guard up

"We don't need this stupid formation, I have a nose which can detect a enemy a mile away, so does Akamaru, Right Akamaru?" Questioned Kiba as his arms were wrapped around the back of his neck

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he agreed and Answered Kibas question

"Don't underestimate your enemies too soon, you don't know what they have for store for us." Said Kakashi while reading his book

"The Jounin is right, these ninjas are not to be underestimated, I tested their skills before and they were more than I could handle." Explained the Jounin as he was Agreeing on what Kakashi said

"Don't worry, we're ninja, we will do whatever it takes to complete the mission." Said Naruto as he was trying not to make Grass Hopper worry

"You remind me of myself when I was your age, I think you could be a great ninja someday." Complemented Grass Hopper

"Not a ninja, a Hokage, that is my dream." Corrected Naruto

"Speaking of Dream, what is everyone?" Questioned Grass Hopper

"I have no dream, but a goal, and that goal is to destroy a certain someone." Answered Sauske while thinking about Itatchi

"My dream is to….." Said Sakura while looking a Sauske, "Hmmmm." Squealed Sakura as she looked away Sauske with a smirk on her face

"My dream is to be the best Anbu agent." Said Naruko

"Don't have any sights in the future, but just to be better than everyone else." Said Kiba

"Afff!" Agreed Akamaru

"I'd rather not tell what my dreams are." Said Kakashi

"Naruko what does the village do?" Questioned Naruto

"The village is famous for making a lot of wooden items and decorations that villages across the nation would want." Answered Naruko, "For Instance the village makes wooden beds, doors and chairs and etc." Explained Naruko

"But there was a time when the village made lots and lots of money." Said Grass Hopper

"Huh." Exclaimed everyone but Kakashi

"The village used to make weapons aswell which was sold everywhere across the nation during the Third Great Ninja war." Explained Grass Hopper, "But when the war ended the Wakage gave up on the weapon making and stopped creating them, because of the amount of live that had been taken away from the weapons." Said Grass Hopper

"Sounds like a tough time you people had." Said Kiba

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru agreeing on what Kiba said

"We did, but now we are starting a new, we are trying to help live instead of taking them." Said Grass Hopper

Suddenly a smoke bomb gone off, creating a lot smoke everywhere

"WATCH OUT!" Kakashi shouted, warning everyone while smoke was coming everywhere

"I can't even see them." Said Kiba struggling to see while smoke was everywhere

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he struggled as well to see and agreed on what Kiba said

"EVERYONE, STAY TOGHTHER IF WE CIRCLE AGROUND GRASS HOPPER, WE MAY LET THE ENEMY COME TO US AND TAKE THEM DOWN!" Shouted Sauske as he pulled out his Kunai while standing guard for Grass Hopper

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN TO ME!" Shouted Naruto as he agreed on Sauske's plan

"Sauske, you're so cool." Complemented Sakura as she smiled at Sauske's plan

"She is never goanna get over him, is she?" Thought Kakashi while putting his book back in his small bag

Everyone was circling Grass Hopper

"ALRIGHT, COME ON, I'M READY FOR YOU GUYS!" Shouted Naruko as she was ready for the ninjas to pop up

"Where are they?" Questioned Sauske as he was looking carefully around him to make sure that he sees the ninjas

"RIGHT HERE!" Shouted one of the ninjas as he came in with a Kunai

"CHIDORI!" Shouted Sauske as he used Chidori on the ninja

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted the Ninja in pain

"EVERYONE, WATCH OUT!" Shouted Kakashi as he warned everyone that more ninjas could pop out soon

Other ninjas came out and started to attack Kakashi and Team 7 and Kiba and Akamaru and Grass Hopper


	3. Chapter 3 The Attack

Chapter:3

The Attack

Everyone were surrounded by ninjas, they were outnumbered by eight to twenty

"YOUR NOT GOANNA WIN!" Shouted Naruko while charging at one of the ninjas

"NARUKO, NO!" Shouted Naruto as he was worried for Naruko

One of the ninjas grabbed her and pulled his Kunai and put it at Narukos neck, "Ahhh!" Screamed Naruko as she was grabbed by the ninja, "Anyone tries to attack us she dies." Warned the ninja, "If you hurt her…. I'll kill you." Warned Naruto in rage, "Such a promising threat, but if you don't hand over the Jounin, well have no choice but to kill her." Said the ninja, "NARUTO FORGET IT, JUST TAKE GRASS HOPPER AND COMPLETE THE MISSION!" Shouted Naruko as she wanted Naruto and the others to take Grass Hopper back to the Hidden Wood Village, "We're not goanna abandon you." Said Kakashi as he grabbed his head band and pulled it up, "Sharingan!" Shouted Kakashi as he used his Sharingan on the ninjas, "The Sharingan doesn't do anything but copy the ninjas move and jutsus, what are you goanna do with it?" Questioned the ninja as he pitied Kakashi, "Oh nothing, but copy your moves for the attack." Answered and Explained Kakashi, Kakashi threw a smoke bomb down, which covered the ninjas in smoke, letting Naruto to come in and save Naruko, "Naruko I got you." Said Naruto as he pulled Naruko away from the ninja, "Come back here you little bastard." Demanded the Ninja, before the ninja could grab Naruko again, Kakashi came in and used Chidori on the ninja, "CHIDORI!" Shouted Kakashi as he used Chidori on the ninja, "AHHHHHH!" Shouted the ninja in pain, the other ninjas came and grabbed him

"You okay?" Questioned ninja *2

"Yes, I'm okay." Answered ninja *1 as he struggled to speak

"Everyone attack!" Shouted ninja *3

All twenty ninjas came in and attacked

"Akamaru, quick, Fang Over Fang." Said Kiba as he told Akamaru to help him use Fang Over Fang

"Afff!" Agreed Akamaru as he quickly helped Kiba to use Fang Over Fang

Akamaru used the Transformation-Jutsu to turn into Kiba and jumped on Kibas back

"FANG OVER FANG!" Shouted Kiba as him and Akamaru moved like a drill to take down the ninjas

"AHHH!" Shouted four ninjas in pain from the attack

Akamaru changed back

"Yeah, that'll show them." Said Kiba with a smirk

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he agreed on what Kiba said

A ninja was coming from behind Kiba and Akamaru

"GOT YA!" Shouted the ninja as he came in with a Kunai

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted Naruko as she jumped and pushed Kiba and Akamaru away from the ninja

The ninja missed and got struck by Naruto with Naruto's Rasengan, "RASENGA!" Shouted Naruto as he struck the ninja with Rasengan

"OFFFFF!" Shouted Naruko and Kiba as they both hit the ground

"AFFF!" Barked Akamaru as he hit the ground

"Ehhhhh, Are you okay?" Questioned Naruko as she struggled to get up

"Yes, I am." Answered Kiba as he told that he was okay aswell, while struggling to get up

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he said that he was alright aswell, struggling to get up

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sauske were dealing with the ninjas who were coming for Grass Hopper

"Sakura, keep your guard up." Warned Sauske

"Sure." Agreed Sakura

Six ninjas were coming for Grass Hopper

"Fire-Ball Jutsu!" Shouted Sauske as he used Fire-Ball Jutsu on the six ninjas

"AHHHH!" Shouted the ninjas in pain

"Sauske, that was so cool." Complemented Sakura as she was smiling at Sauske

"She's never goanna learn." Thought Grass Hopper

"SAUSKE WAOUT!" Shouted Sakura as she pointed at a ninja who was coming after Sauske, "CHAAA!" Shouted Sakura as she punched the ninja

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted the ninja in pain

"Strong punch." Said Grass Hopper

"I put my Chakra in my fists to make the punch stronger." Explained Sakura

"Hmmmmm." Sighed Sauske in denial

"I thought Sauske was goanna be impressed with me." Thought Sakura as she was sad that Sauske was not impressed with her

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto and Kakashi were circled by nine ninjas who were prepared to fight Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto and Kakashi were standing back to back, holding Kunais to defend themselves

"Every time we go on a mission, this happens." Said Naruto

"It's kind of a bad habit, isn't it." Said Kakashi

"You're the one who copied their moves, so what are their moves?" Questioned Naruto

"Oh nothing, their just a bunch of ninjas who only knows transformation-Jutsu." Answered Kakashi

"That's useful in battle." Said Naruto sarcastically

"I also know the attack moves, so I could take most of them down." Said Kakashi

"Wanna bet?" Questioned Naruto

"Sure, if you win and get the most ninjas, then I treat you for Ramen, you lose, ypu treat me for Ramen." Explained Kakashi

"Agreed." Agreed Naruto as he accepted the challenge

"AHHHHHHH!" Shouted the ninjas as they charged at Naruto and Kakashi

"AHHHH!" Shouted Naruto as he charged towards the ninjas

"*Silence*." Kakashi ran towards the ninjas without saying or shouting anything

"RASENGAN!" Shouted Naruto as he used Rasengan on three of the ninjas

"AHHHHH!" Shouted the ninjas in pain

Kakashi disarmed one ninja and threw him towards a tree, "AHHHH, OFFFFFFFFF!" Shouted the ninja in pain as he hits a tree with his back, Two ninjas were heading towards Kakashi with Shurikens, Kakashi grabbed their arms and kicked them in the stomach then threw them at the same ninja as he thrown before, "AHHHHH!" Shouted the two ninjas as they were launched towards to the other ninja, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted the ninja who was thrown before by Kakashi as he was worried that the two ninjas would hit him , BASH!, the two ninjas had hit the other ninja, "AHHHHH!" Shouted the ninjas in pain, and as for the three remaining ninjas, they got scared and grabbed the injured and ran off, "RETREAT!" Shouted one of the ninjas while giving a leg up for one of the ninjas, all twenty ninjas ran off

"YEAH YOU GUYS BETTER RUN!" Shouted Naruto with a smile on his face as he was happy that they won against the ninjas

"Looks like, someone owes me Ramen." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto

"Fine, once we get to The Hidden Wood Village, I'll-treat you to some Ramen." Sighed Naruto as he was in denial that he lost the bet against Kakashi

"Hmmm, Good." Chuckled Kakashi

"At least we got those ninjas out of the way." Said Sauske

"But still, it looks like we're not goanna be safe for long." Said Grass Hopper

"Don't worry, they weren't so tough to handle." Said Kakashi

"Those guys were really weak, the next time we see them, we'll fight them and win again." Said Naruto with a smile


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Continues

Chapter:4

The Journey Continues

After all that happened, everyone were still walking towards The Hidden Wood Village

Naruko however was in denial, upset that she couldn't do much to help

"What's wrong Naruko?" Questioned Naruto as he was concerned for Naruko

"Nothing, Its just that….well." Said Naruko trying to say what her problem was

"Go on, say it." Said Naruto as he tried to help her to say what her problem was

"I didn't do anything, everyone even Sakura did something, but I didn't help, all I did was charge on one of those ninjas and get captured, I even almost ruined the mission." Explained Naruko with a sad face, "I guess I'm just useless." Said Naruko with a sad and disappointing face

"Don't say that." Said Naruto as he couldn't believe that Naruko said those words to him

"Hmm." Exclaimed Naruko

"You're not useless, your just unexperienced with strong ninjas." Said Naruto as he tried to cheer Naruko up

"I am?" Questioned Naruko

"Yes, you are." Said Naruto with a smirk, "All you need to do is get stronger, and I can help you with that." Said Naruto as he decided to train Naruko

"Uhhh, Naruto, a moment please." Said Kakashi as he was concerned about what Naruto said

"Hmm." Exclaimed Naruto

Naruto ran up to Kakashi

"I don't think you are capable to train someone yet." Whispered Kakashi

"Don't worry, I'll just teach Naruko Ninjutsu that's all." Said Naruto with a smile

"The kid seems like he's capable alright." Thought Kakashi, "Alright then, you can train Naruko a bit of your moves." Said Kakashi as he was probably smiling at Naruto (Can't tell, his mask his on his face, so I'll just tell that Kakashi is probably smiling, even though we can't see his face)

"Alright." Cheered Naruto as he was happy that he could train Naruko, "Once I train you, you'll be a strong ninja in no time." Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto." Said Naruko as she was happy that Naruto was goanna train her

The End


End file.
